xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Blade
}}| }px]] |- | Official Name | Hidden Blade |- | Alias | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | History |- | Lead Designer | |- | Place of Creation | |- | Origin | |- | Dimension | The Hidden Blade is classified as a concealed knife. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Owners |- |'Current Owner' | Assassins |- |} The Hidden Blade, the iconic weapon of the Assassins, was used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It was their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consisted of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a protective bracer. As such, the blade could be discreetly extended or retracted, making it a valuable tool for assassinations. 'Design' The use of the Hidden Blade initially required the removal of the user's left ring finger, both as a means of more easily extending the blade, and to show the commitment of the one wielding it. As such, many of the early Levantine Assassins could be recognized by their missing finger. However, the blade's mechanism was modified in the 13th century – as outlined in the Codex of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad – so as to no longer require such a sacrifice, and to keep Assassins from being identified so easily. Despite this, the tradition was not forgotten. From the Renaissance to at least the early 20th century, Assassins branded their left ring fingers during their initiation into the Order, as a sign of their devotion to the Creed. The exact release mechanism of the Hidden Blade is unknown, and while there is a rotating wheel atop the rear portion of the mechanism's housing (one which turns upon the release or retraction of the blade), its function has not yet been identified. 'History' 'Combat' 'Upgrades' Codex In his studies of the Apple of Eden, Altaïr envisioned several upgrades for the Hidden Blade, which he wrote into his Codex, and some of which he used himself. Throughout Ezio's travels, he would acquire these Codex pages, and Leonardo da Vinci would build the improvements detailed within them for him. The first of these improvements was the addition of a secondary Hidden Blade, which was attached to the user's other arm, allowing an Assassin to kill two guards at once, either on the ground or from the air. The second was a metal plate on top of the primary blade's bracer that allowed one to safely deflect enemy attacks with the blades. Other Codex upgrades included the Poison Blade and Hidden Gun. The Poison Blade allowed Ezio to stab an enemy and leave them to die slowly, granting both a low-profile assassination, as well as a distraction to kill or bypass other enemies, while the Hidden Gun allowed an Assassin to make a loud but assured kill from a distance. Additionally, both blades could be supplemented with various vambraces, which acted as protective armor. Da Vinci Upon his arrival in Rome, Leonardo envisioned further improvements to the Hidden Blade, such as a poison dart launcher, which allowed the use of the Poison Blade from a distance. Leonardo also designed and built the Hidden Bolt, a weapon that could fire small crossbow bolts, upon the request of Francesco Vecellio. As Francesco was only an apprentice at the time, Ezio had not allowed him to use the Hidden Gun, and so Francesco had devised a similar, though lighter, alternative. Others Hookblade: The Hookblade was a modification of the Hidden Blade that was adopted by the Assassins Guild of Constantinople. Unlike the other Hidden Blade advancements, it was attached to the user's secondary Hidden Blade, instead of the primary. Upon his arrival in the city, Ezio also made use of it in combat and travel. Primarily, it could be used during navigation in conjunction with ziplines, as well as allowing one to perform the "hook-and-run" and "hook-and-throw" maneuvers over their enemies, and generally extend one's reach when climbing and leaping. The Hookblade also aided in battle by allowing a wider variety of attacks or counters, as well as permitting one to "counter-steal" or trip an enemy. Pivot blade: By the late 18th century, another enhancement to the Hidden Blade allowed it to be used as a pivot-based dagger. The detachable blade could then be used as a more typical hand-held weapon, as well as a skinning knife for hunting, or returned to the traditional orientation for use in assassinations. 'Replicas' 'Trivia' Category:Weapons Category:Knives Category:Daggers